1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical adaptor with two opposite mating ports with different terminal pins.
2. Description of Related Art
A large number of connector interfaces are used in our lives for creating a data or power link between electrical devices, such as USB, HDMI, IEEE1394. However, different interfaces have different profile and contact numbers therein. Understandably, they cannot mate with each other directly. Many electrical adapters, thereby, are designed to electrically interconnect those different interface standard devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,108 issued to Jerry Wu on May. 3, 2005 just discloses an adapter for change between a SCA2 port and a SATA port. As changes between these two interfaces are complex, a convert circuit board is set for adapting them. In some improved applications, the convert circuit board can be leaved out when adapted interfaces have only a few differences. However, the insulating bases themselves still have some terminals that are strictly formed but will not be worked in adaptor, which causes redundant manufacturing structure and progress.
Hence, an improved electrical adapter is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.